Valentine's Day
by rocknroler
Summary: Warining: Shounen Ai! It's Valentine's Day and Kiba decid to go visit his boyfriend in Suna. Rated M for later chapter, but you can only read Chapter 1 if you like! .
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Shounen Ai!! If you don't know what it is, google it before reading this to prevent negative comments, you have been warned!

Kankuro was peacefully resting on his bed, trying to catch up on the sleep he lacks from the previous week. The curtains were close, letting in only a dim light across the room. Kankuro wasn't lazy or anything, he just enjoyed the calming gleam from the sun and the warmth of his blanket covering his bare chest. He rubbed his eyes for a moment and rolled on his stomach, closing his eyes to get some more sleep. It was 11:30 am, but he didn't care, it was one of his only days off for the two upcoming months.

Suddenly, he was pulled out of his dozy state by a loud noise coming from his bedroom door and before he could do anything his torso was pinned to the mattress.

"Still sleeping, you lazy ass!"  
"Get off, you're hurting me stupid mutt!!" Kankuro coughed out, squirming under the boy's weight.

Kiba rolled off Kankuro lying next to his boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" Kankuro asked as he rolled on his back, closing his eyes again.  
"Well... its Valentine's Day... and I figured you wouldn't come to visit me, so here I am!" Kiba answered as he got closer to Kankuro and bit his shoulder softly.  
"Valentine's day is stupid Kiba..." Kankuro grumbled.  
"Oh, so I guess you don't want these yummy chocolate I bought you..." Kiba said as he pulled his back pack on the bed and looked through his stuff.  
"hmp... You can give 'em to your dog..." Kankuro said as he tried to go back to sleep.  
"YOU'RE STUPID! Chocolate could kill Akamaru..." Kiba yelled as he punched Kankuro.  
"I know..."  
"You're an ass..." Kiba pouted, opening the heart shaped chocolate box and shoved one in his mouth.  
"'You sure it's not bad for you?" Kankuro asked, worried.  
"*chuckle* I told you already, I am not a dog, I can eat chocolate... So do you want some?"

Kiba brought one of the chocolate to Kankuro's face. As soon as Kankuro opened his mouth to get it, Kiba swiftly threw the sweet in his own mouth, smiling at the older teen.

"Come and get it..." Kiba said smiling evilly as he sat up on the bed.  
"You're so childish..." Kankuro said as he sat up and grabbed Kiba's wrists, trying to make the boy lay down.

After a short struggle, Kankuro sat astride on Kiba's legs and held the boy's wrists above his head.

"I don't want your chocolate..." he said again before his lips crashed on Kiba's.

Kankuro softly played with Kiba's bottom lip, to get access to the boy's tongue. Kiba surrendered and let Kankuro intrude his mouth, the taste of chocolate instantly filled his mouth. As Kankuro moved back, Kiba bit his lower lip; he didn't want this kiss to stop so suddenly. Kankuro understood and kissed the boy again, he let go of Kiba's wrists and let his hand travel on the younger teen's chest. After a couple of minutes, Kankuro moved away from Kiba's face, both of them were out of breath.

"Where's your dog? He never let me kiss you like that..." Kankuro said softly, before licking his lips to get a little more of this chocolate taste.  
"I told him to stay out..." Kiba answered, his fingers lacing in the brown locks of his boyfriend.  
"Did you plan on doing anything you didn't tell me?" Kankuro asked, lost in his boyfriend's eyes and mindlessly smiling.  
"You're quite perverted, you know that?" Kiba answered as he pulled Kankuro back in a passionate kiss again.

Kankuro was really getting excited, but he stopped, against his will.

"Let's wait for tonight to do that, my siblings can walk in anytime..." Kankuro said as he moved away from his boyfriend reluctantly.  
"But-"  
"Shh... I'll fix you up later... For now, I do have something for you..." Kankuro said as he jumped off his bed and started to rummage through his stuff on his desk. "There it is..." Kankuro said as he jumped back on the bed. "I wanted to give you this next time we'd be together, I didn't think it'd be today, so I didn't have time to prepare myself for it... I feel stupid about it, but it is important to me... *blush* So here I go... I know no one would agree with us getting married, and personally I think wedding ceremonies are long and boring, which ever country you are from. Therefore, I really want a seriously relationship with you... so take this as a sign of engagement..." Kankuro said as he opened the small black box he had in his hand...

In the box was a ring, plain and simple; neither Kankuro nor Kiba liked flashy stuff. And there was no way Kiba would have wore a ring with diamonds and all. The ring was plain silver with barely visible design graved on it.

Kiba smiled and looked at Kankuro. Kankuro could see a slight blush across his boyfriend's face, he felt so awkward all of a sudden and bit his lips, looking all around the room, trying to find something to say to break this awkwardness. Kiba finally spoke.

"This is not stupid at all! I love it!" Kiba mumbled before he hugged Kankuro tightly.  
"You're choking me!" Kankuro said trying to get some air.  
"Sorry..." Kiba apologized as he let go of Kankuro.  
"So... Does that mean we're official?" Kankuro asked.  
"Hell yes we are!" Kiba said as Kankuro took the ring out of the box.  
"Look..." Kankuro said as he moved closer to show him the ring more closely. Kiba noticed something engraved on the inside of the ring; KxK. "And there's practically no way you can develop allergies to it, it's made of white gold..." Kankuro said as he grabbed Kiba's hand and slipped the ring around his annular.  
"I love you Kankuro!" Kiba said as he hugged his boyfriend again and brought him down with him on the bed.  
"I love you too Kiba..." Kankuro whispered, holding his boyfriend tight.  
"It's the best Valentine's Day ever..." Kiba said.  
"It's not over yet... Tonight, I'll give you the best-"

"Kankuro! Why was Kiba's dog locked outside? Poor thing, he'll die if no one let him in!!" Temari asked as she walked in Kankuro's room without any notice.  
"Damn! I totally forgot about him!!" Kiba said as he sat up on the bed, worried about his dog.  
"Relax Kiba; I just let him in..." Shikamaru said as he walked behind Temari, Akamaru following him.  
"Temari, didn't I ever tell you to knock before walking in my room like that... You'll end up seeing something you don't wanna see if you keep on doing that..."  
"Like what, you jacking off? I already did! If you don't want people to walk in your room, lock your door dumb ass..." Temari said.  
"Just get out, will you!!!" Kankuro yelled.

Temari left closing the door behind her; Akamaru was now locked in the room with them.

"So... She caught you jacking off?" Kiba said before he burst out laughing.  
"Oh shut it!!" Kankuro said as he rolled on his side, his back facing Kiba.  
"I'd love to see that..." Kiba said as he lay against Kankuro, wrapping his arms around the older teen's hips. 


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Shounen Ai AND Yaoi!! If you don't know what it is, Google it before reading this to prevent negative comments, you have been warned.

Right after their improvised valentine's diner that Kankuro prepared for Kiba, They both went to Kankuro's bedroom to watch a movie. Temari knew too well what would happen next, so she avoid Kankuro's room at all cost for the rest of the night and also advised Shikamaru to do the same.

"So... What movie do you want to watch?" Kankuro asked as he turned on the TV and Kiba sat down on the bed with Akamaru.  
"I don't know... whatever you wanna watch..." Kiba answered.  
'Like it really matters anyways...' Kankuro thought to himself with a smile as he picked a random DVD from the shelf.

Kankuro put on the movie and went to join his boyfriend on his bed. He placed all the pillows so they could both sit up. Once he was comfortable, he pulled Kiba against him and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen, pressing his back against his chest.

"I missed having you around mutt..." Kankuro said softly in Kiba's ear as he let his hand wander under the boy's mesh shirt.  
"Do you wanna watch the movie or not..." Kiba said as he felt shivers going down his spine from sound of his boyfriend so close to his sensitive ear.  
"What else do you wanna do?" Kankuro purred millimetres from Kiba's ear.

Kiba's toes rolled and the rest of his body melted in Kankuro's arms as he felt Kankuro's lips against his left ear, kissing his way down his neck. He moaned softly and closed his eyes as he felt teeth softly biting down on this sensitive area. A moment later he felt a hand cupping his crotch and rubbing it slowly.

Akamaru noticed where this was going so he jumped off the bed and went to the door, he scratched the door with his paw, hoping someone would let him out, but it seemed that no one would.

"So ithat's/i what you wanna do..." Kankuro whispered as he felt Kiba's cock harden under his touch.  
"You're the one pulling the strings you idiot..." Kiba said as he tilted his head slightly to offer his abused neck to his boyfriend again. "But, yes, that's what I wanna do..." Kiba almost moaned as Kankuro attacked Kiba's neck some more.  
"How do you want it?" Kankuro asked as he let go of the boy's neck.  
"Since when do you let me decide?" Kiba said softly as he turned around to face Kankuro, staying close enough to feel his body heat.  
"Well, since you went through the trouble of getting here, I guess you deserve to get the upper hand on this one Pup..." Kankuro said looking at Kiba.  
"Hm... I got an idea..." Kiba said as he started to take Kankuro's cloths off.

Kankuro took Kiba's cloths off as well and wrapped his arms around him and kissed Kiba's collar bone, but Kiba stopped him. He pushed Kankuro back against the pillow softly and kissed him. Once they broke apart, Kiba reached for his head band on the bed side table and tied it up around Kankuro's head, covering his eyes.

Kankuro didn't say anything, but he didn't like being blindfolded or tied up. He wasn't surprised when he felt Kiba's fingers around his wrist and a rope tightening around it. The main reason why he hated it was that he couldn't have full control, but he trusted Kiba, so he didn't fight it.

Kiba noticed Kankuro was biting his lower lips and wasn't really comfortable with this, so he decided not to play for too long. He jumped off the bed and went to get his backpack and pulled out a small bottle, he popped it open, dipped his finger in it a licked his finger.

When Kankuro heard the bottle opening, he started to prepare himself mentally for what was coming, but as soon as Kiba crawled back on the bed, he felt a cold liquid leaking on his chest.

"God, it's cold!" Kankuro jolted.  
"C'mon, you can call me Kiba..." Kiba said as he got closer to his pray and poured a little more of the gooey and sticky liquid on Kankuro's body before he licked it off.  
"What is it?" Kankuro asked curious.

Kiba didn't answer that question, he decided he'd let him guess; He crawled over Kankuro and kissed him passionately, his tongue intruding the older man's mouth.

"Chocolate?"  
"Well it doesn't taste like barbecue sauce to me!" Kiba chuckled before going back to his occupation.

Kiba's tongue explored every inch of Kankuro's chest and stopped at his right nipple to tease the older man. Kiba sucked on the bud for a bit and enjoyed the moans coming from Kankuro's mouth as he softly bit down on it.

Kankuro almost forgot he was tied up to the bed and blindfolded, the feeling of his boyfriends tongue all over his body was way to pleasurable for him to complain about his current situation. But it stopped all too soon; Kiba crawled over Kankuro again and removed his head band to allow Kankuro to see again.

Kiba looked at the confused look on Kankuro's face and untied him. Once Kankuro was free, Kiba held the bottle of liquid chocolate and poured some on his chest.

"I had enough chocolate for today..." Kiba said as he lay down on the bed.  
"Even when I let you have it your way, you always end up on the bottom, I love it..." Kankuro said softly as he crawled over his boyfriend.  
"I wouldn't go down for anyone else than you koi..." Kiba whispered before Kankuro's lips meet his.

As soon as Kankuro kissed Kiba, Akamaru growled loudly. Kankuro tried to ignore him for a while, but Akamaru didn't stop growling until Kankuro was off Kiba.

"Tell your dog I'm not gonna hurt you! Well not yet..." Kankuro said as he crossed his arms over his chest waiting for Kiba to tell his dog to shut up.  
"Akamaru, I told you already, no matter what you're doing it won't change the relation between Kankuro and me! Now, stop that!" Kiba said looking at his big white dog.  
"Just lock him out the room!" Kankuro said.  
"But he'll feel left out!" Kiba answered.  
"Left out?! IT'S A DOG!!! He can go hang out around the house for 30 minutes! You know, forget that... why don't you go sleep with him instead..." Kankuro said as he lay down on the bed and pulled the sheet over his naked and sticky body.  
"Arff!! Arf!!"  
"You should have said so in the first place Akamaru..." Kiba said as he got up and walked to the door.

As soon as Kiba closed the door, Akamaru laid down on the floor in front of the room, waiting for his master to open the door to let him in later. Kiba walked back to the bed and crawled next to his boyfriend.

"Happy?" Kiba asked.  
"Yes..." Kankuro said as he set up and kissed Kiba again.

Kankuro really wanted to get to the point soon, his erection was getting painful. He reached for the drawer of the bedside table to get the lube. He licked this line of chocolate that was now leaking in the direction of his boyfriend erection and kissed the tip of Kiba's cock as he pushed Kiba down on the bed. He then licked Kiba's hard member before putting the whole thing in his mouth. He opened the bottle of lube, not taking his attention off the leaking erection in his mouth, and spread some lube on his fingers.

Kiba just looked at his boyfriend who was giving him a blow job, thinking about it, Kankuro was right; Of course he fucked Kankuro a couple of times, but most of the time he would end up being the uke. He thought maybe if he was with someone else, things would be different, Kankuro have always been a control freak, and maybe it changed Kiba's comportment as a lover.

As he sucked on Kiba's cock, Kankuro brought the boy's legs up and teased his entrance with his skilled fingers, pushing one in to stretch him properly before he'd fuck him. Kiba tensed as he felt the finger inside him; He was used to getting fucked by Kankuro, but it was always weird at first.

"It's been a little while hasn't it... Relax; I'll go easy on you tonight." Kankuro said before he licked Kiba's penis some more.  
"You said that the first time too and I've been bleeding for a night... I don't want you to go easy on me..." Kiba said as he laced his fingers in Kankuro's brown locks, pushing him back to business.

Kiba moaned as Kankuro purposely rubbed his prostate with his middle finger. Seeing the boy's reaction to his touch, Kankuro did it again and again, but stopped before Kiba would come. He let go of Kiba's cock in his mouth, moved his fingers out of his lover slowly and set up, grabbing the bottle of lube and poured some on his own erection.

Kiba just looked at him with lust in his eyes. He wanted to get laid now. Kankuro looked at him and chuckled; he knew how to make Kiba lust for him. He lifted Kiba's legs up again and pushed in slowly, making Kiba's back arch.

Kiba moaned in a slight pain as Kankuro stopped to let him adjust to the size of his erection. It was really hard for him to hold back from thrusting into Kiba, so he held Kiba's hips firmly and slowly started to rock his hips, thrusting slowly and carefully in the tight hole of his boyfriend. That made Kiba moan some more, and that was way too much for Kankuro; he sped up and started to fuck Kiba faster.

"K-Kankuro..." Kiba moaned as Kankuro held his legs a little higher to find his prostate.

Kiba moaned louder and louder with every thrust and dug his long nails in Kankuro's lower back, lightly breaking the skin. Kankuro hissed in pain as he felt the younger man's nails turning his lower back in a bloody mess, reopening some older wounds the dog-nin made the last time they had sex. Kankuro knew he'd probably be marked for the rest of his life seeing how long and pointy Kiba's nails could get when he was either angry or simply really horny.

Kiba let his hands wander a little lower and grabbed Kankuro ass firmly and dug his nails in the flesh again as he felt Kankuro's finger wrapping around his hard member. He wouldn't last long; he was almost reaching his climax. After a couple of thrust directly hit his prostate, Kiba came in a loud howling sound, gripping on Kankuro's body tighter.

Kankuro would have last a little longer if it wasn't for Kiba's muscles that tightened around his cock, making him come in a loud gasp as he heard his boyfriend screaming in ecstasy. No questioning there; his sister would be really pissed on the next day, they probably ruined her whole Valentine's night with her boyfriend.

Kiba panted, feeling his heart beating like taiko drums in his chest. Kankuro collapsed on top of him, panting just as much as he was. They were now two big messes of chocolate, blood, sweat and semen, in short, they really needed a shower.

They both stayed in each other's arms for a bit, trying to catch their breath. After a couple of minute, Kankuro pulled out slowly and sat up on his bed, letting Kiba get up as well. Nothing needed to be said, they both walked to the small door in the room leading to Kankuro's private bathroom.

"Do you think I'd need stitches for those?" Kankuro asked looking at his back in the mirror while Kiba turned on the shower.  
"And how would you explain those to the doctors? It'll heal just like it did the last time, don't worry..." Kiba said as he pulled Kankuro wrist to drag him to the shower.

Kankuro hissed as he felt the water running down his back, washing the blood away. It was all worth it, but he'd make sure Kiba wouldn't be able to use his hands during sex from now on. 


End file.
